narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Siegfried Alter
Siegfried Alter is the alter-ego of Siegfried. Background Siegfried Alter was created from a cataclysmic reaction from when a fellow member of the Akatsuki attempted to amplify Siegfried's versatile prowess in all forms of combat. However the end result while being accomplished to an extent, also caused him to develop an alter-ego, one that inherited the original's prowess in nintaijutsu, as well as mastery and control over the Eight Gates, as well as taijutsu in general. Personality Siegfried Alter's personality does not differ from the original Siegfried's in the least as when Siegfried does alternate his prowess from gen-nin to nin-tai, only his physical appearance and abilities are changed, while he retains his present mentality throughout the transformation process. Appearance Siegfried Alter is a tall light-skinned man with a large muscular build, with spiky golden hair reminiscent of his ruthless personality. He has a rather large cross-shaped scar on his chest, however the cause from which it originated is unknown. He has azure-shaded eyes, a strange natural feature considering his mother was an Uchiha (who are known for their clan-rounded onyx-coloured eyes). He wears two black-shaded gauntlets with a lined layering of gold with crimson-steel cross-target wheels attached to the ends with two coils of rope on the end. In his casual attire Siegfried sports a white tattered kimono equipped with a black slash around the waist with auburn flames painted its their lower ends in a border, similar to the pattern of the Yondaime Hokage's customized cloak. Strangely he carries around a gold belt bearing an unknown insignia, leading to speculations that he while on his 'expedition' travelled to a foreign land and stole it. Abilities As a past member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops and the Sub-Leader of the Akatsuki, Siegfried is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi. His signature fighting style similarly to that of the original's is a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu to form the powerful nintaijutsu. Taijutsu Siegfried Alter possesses great physical strength, capable of lifting a large amount of weight with just one hand, shattering a cliff with a single punch, as well as a couple of Susanoo's ribs. Befitting his appearance, he seems to prefer taijutsu combat, in which shows a tremendous prowess in. In addition to powerful punches, he is able to use equally impressive throws and take-downs. He prefers using wrestling techniques to more traditional forms of taijutsu. Siegfried Alter quite notably is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. Over the years he has gained a strong and enduring body with high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits in training, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize the style known as Strong Fist to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand; both of which without the aid of chakra-enhancement. Eight Gates Siegfried Alter is able to utilize and open the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even some of the most talented ninja, and has shown the ability to open at least seven of the eight gates. The intense training he has undergone whilst training as a youth has allowed him to handle opening the gates for a longer period of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as resist the damaging after-effects of the seventh gate long enough to continue fighting for a short period. Nature Transformation On top of his physical capabilities, Siegfried is also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body to form the Lightning Release Armour. This electricity complements his natural physical strength and speed to the point where it is claimed not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes. Because of this, he is considered a master of nintaijutsu. The electric armour can also work as a powerful defence. He also possesses the ability to focus lightning chakra into a point sharp enough to neatly cut through human limbs. Being an Uchiha his natural chakra affinity is Fire Release, however as he matured he used it less and less, until it became a tool for use only in long-ranged combat. He is knowledgeable in both the Water and Wind Releases, although he uses them sparingly depending on both the situation and the environmental conditions. Being a generic possessor of the Yuki clan's Ice Release, he is able to solidify water into ice through the application of wind chakra, rendering him virtually invincible against most, if not all, Water Release techniques, despite his development in it fairly slow. Sharingan Being of the Uchiha clan, Siegfried is a successor of the Sharingan. From a stationary position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly through the use of brute force. Mangekyō Sharingan Siegfried possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan, which increased his already great power, enabling him to use his most powerful techniques. With his right eye, Whe can perform Kamui, a jutsu that sucks everything within a small area to another dimension. He is yet to unlock the 'final' technique associated with the Mangekyō Sharingan, although whilst under the impression of this alter-ego, Siegfried cannot access his left eye's technique, Tsukoyomi. Stats Trivia * Siegfried's casual theme is Kami no Na no Motoni by Haga Keita. * Siegfried's battle theme is Yomigaeru Shinwa by Haga Keita. * If Siegfried were to be presenting in a databook, it would say: ** Siegfried's hobby is reading being a general jerk to those around him and remaining entirely egoistical in personality. ** Siegfried wishes to claim the world for his own and become its 'king'. ** Siegfried's favourite foods are salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, while his least favourites are anything fried or sweet. ** Siegfried has completed 318 official missions in total: 42 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 56 B-rank, 142 A-rank, 54 S-rank. ** Siegfried's favourite word is "King".